


Here comes a thought

by 2d_lytical



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I want to bitch slap so hard Arthur he falls into a coma wakes up and slap him again, Like very short, god help Eiji, short fic, shorter deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2d_lytical/pseuds/2d_lytical
Summary: This fanfic takes place between after Shorter's meeting Eiji and shorter sneaking his way to save Eiji.Jeez what in the world was Ash thinking about sending this kid to get me? Shorter thought, quickly walking to the back of the restaurant. He knew his best friend must have a good reason to send someone like this Eiji guy, but he couldn't help but think how the smaller Asian looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly. But, the fact that he caught that guy in the back booth watching them talk wasn't making this any better. What’s worse is he was contacting somebody, Eiji didn’t even notice and he didn’t even give Shorter a signal that he thought someone was following him. Now he was more worried, god dammit Ash! I love you man but what hell did you do now!?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Episode 3 - Relationship, Episode 4 - Relationship, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Here comes a thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I was watching Banana Fish again cause I hate myself. I couldn't even get past episode one before crying. (ಥ﹏ಥ) Anyway, I was done watching episode 3 and moved on to 4 and as I was watching Arthur monologuing I thought hey my boi Shorter about to come up. And it came to me did he over hear what Arthur planned on doing to Eiji? What was he thinking if he heard that? What might've came to his mind when Arthur claimed to give Eiji to Dino?
> 
> So here I am writing this and here you are reading it. Let me know If my creative writing is as bad as I thought it would be. Criticism is welcomed here. (See the End of the work for more notes.)

Now, Ash and Shorter knew better than to let civilians be in the middle of their affairs. something the both of them didn't need to tell each other, an unspoken rule but with any gang activity they did their rule was there loud and dominating. So, when this smaller Asian he never seen before around this part of town came in Chang Dai asking where he was. He was immediately on guard, but Jesus were his eyes huge! If eyes were the windows to your soul then he had big ass windows and man it was very easy to read him, it was like reading a children's book and... What the hell is he wearing? _ _Oh god that's a cute try at a disguise.__ But someone was following him, he sat down on the table by the window not to far away to not hear their conversion. Great. What hell just come to his door step and decided to take a shit?

 _ _Jeez what in the world was Ash thinking about sending this kid to get me?__ Shorter thought, quickly walking to the back of the restaurant. Quickly, he threw off his disguise and using the back alley to follow Eiji. He knew his best friend must have a good reason to send someone like this Eiji guy, but he couldn't help but think how the smaller Asian looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly. But, the fact that he caught that guy in the back booth watching them talk wasn't making this any better. What’s worse is he was contacting somebody, Eiji didn’t even notice and he didn’t even give Shorter a signal that he thought someone was following him. Now he was more worried, _ _god dammit Ash! I love you man but what hell did you do now!?__

Now, here he was following Eiji to Dr. Meredith' clinic and his thoughts lingering how close he was to saving ash and skipper. _Shit._

Eiji walked in the clinic and immediately people from Arthur's gang covered the doors as Eiji made his way up the stairs. _Well, mega Shit._ Quickly and quietly he sneaked up on them, with a swift kick here and a heavy punch there the watchmen were down. Shorter made his way inside the small building and up the stairs slowly, careful not to let his sneakers make a sound on the ugly green and polished floor with his back pressed onto the railing. At the end of the stairs to his right with a quick peak he saw two more at the door. Quickly and quietly he came up fast, he punched one guy in the throat. Shorter quickly took out his pistol and whipped the both of them on the back of their head. Catching their bodies before they hit the ground he moved them away from the door. 

"It's on the desk take it and Leave!" _Damn, I hope Dr. Meredith is okay._

"Kill her." _Arthur that fucking troll!_

"But I talked!" _Aw shit Eiji._

"You I'll take. Ash will suffer watching Dino have fun with you"

Shorter paused. Everything seemed to slow down. He remembers Ash telling him about Dino and how he wanted to bring him down. But the crazy Pedo fucker had ears and eyes everywhere. Dino is the Devil and New York is his play ground and everyone living in it are all the players or the victims at one time. Eiji didn't belong here, He belongs where people can where their emotions on their face freely like he does. Heck nobody really belongs anywhere near Dino. But if Eiji got himself involved with Dino then... _shit anything is better when it's not Dino._

"I'm gonna crush everything important to him. Skip died. These people will too. You'll be drugged by the old fag. and then sucked to the bone." 

I'm going to kill him and if I can't then Ash will. Arthur has no skill to fully fight against ash so he instead fights with killing innocent people and/or trying to get everything in his favor. Shorter's grip on his gun and the door handle tightens.

"You're out of your mind" **OH.**

"He's made me a fool of me all this time. He'll pay till he dies." _**FUCK.**_

"If you wanna die with dignity, I suggest you end your own life." _**ARTHUR.**_

 **"** I'll even let Ash watch." **_FUCKING VINTAGE TROLL LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER._**

Shorter loads and aims his gun behind Arthur and he freezes, Shorter grins. Oh I can't wait to clock this mother fucker, Ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me be the first to tell you I have never written fanfiction before but I'm always loving other's work. Like How can they write it so good!?! Anyways, before I even heard of Banana Fish I was watching Yuri on ice and I saw some Banana Fish memes when it was airing and I thought hey lets gives this anime a chance. And oh boy was that a rollercoaster, but do I reget it tho? HELL NO. I love Banana Fish and I love it's fandom too, I mean we all got diagnosed with depression as soon as we started watching the anime. Criticism is welcomed here.


End file.
